Zack and Kimmi
Zackary Bell and Kimmi Takamine Kimmi Takamine 'Age' *12 1/2-13 'Appearance' *has long hair like Megumi's but dark brown like Kiyo's. Her eye color is also like Kiyo's. She wears normal jeans like most girls her age, but wears a light green shirt with her pants. 'Description' *Daughter of Kiyo and Megumi Takamichi. She is the brightest of her class at school but also a popular girl. She haven't been to the mamodo world before the battle, but she met Zack Zatch and Tia when she was 8 and became friends instantly with Zack. Which help explains why she was choosen to become Zack's human partner. She has a crush on Rei after they met each other, but they haven't confessed. Kiyo and Megumi use to tell Kimmi stories about the last mamodo battle, before she met Zack, as bedtime stories but she learned they were true stories after meeting Zack. When Kimmi heard that her parents were entering and that Zack might be there she agreed to enter the battle. Kimmi is the only one in the group that isn't half mamodo or have any mamodo powers, and tries to help out despite that fact. But what she doesn't know is she has Kiyo's answer talk ability in her waiting to be activated with out death. 'Abilities' *she inherited Kiyo's Answer-Talk powers but haven't learn how to activate it until Zackary Bell Zackary Bell (Zack) Age *8-9 years old 'Appearance' *Blond hair Mamodo with eye color like Zatch's including mamodo markings. Wears a Red Shirt under a black jacket (he takes off the jacket durring intense battle or training), with black pants and red shoes. 'Description' *Son of Zatch and Tia. Since Zatch is king of the mamodo world Zack is prince of the Mamodo world. His personality is a mix of Tia's and Zatch's which can be difficult in times saying who he's more like. His favorite collor is orange, and is learning Kong Fu from Tia so that Zack can still fight back even with out spells. He didn't get his first spell till he was 6 but with training with his cousin, Zack gained a second spell. After he agreed to help his parents out, Zack gained 3 more spells, and gain 3 more durring the battle. Zack and his older cousin Leon are the best of friends, but when it comes to training they become rivals until it is over. Zack's dream is to become every form of Kind King there is including protective, freedom, and strong king so he can protect the mamodo world and prevent another mamodo battle. He've been in the human world once when he was 4 where he met who would be his human partner Kimmi. Zack inherit Bao which he didn't know until he gained it durring the battle against Tailong. 'Nature of Power Training' *Zack practice yoga as well Kong Fu where there's the most electricity in the air to balance out his concentration and will of determination (His key potents in the strength of his spells), so that he has better control of his spells and make them stronger. 'Powers' *Ligtning/shield Other Info 'Spellbook Collor' *Orange (Shines Red) Spells: #'Zaker: '(Attack) Lightning shot out of Zacks mouth #'Raseioshi:' (Deffense/Assist) A dome that protects everyone at all ends that is charged with electricity for extra deffense as if someone hits it with their Punches kicks or anything that is a conductor electricity sparks through and shocks who ever hits it. Forms through Zack's hand when stuck out. #'Saiker:' (Attack) A spiritual boomerang like one of Tia's Saise combined with Zaker that forms when Zack swipes his hands together like Saise is form. #'Zakersword:' (Attack/Assist) A sword made from Zaker, that is formed in Zack's hands when he make his hand look like he was holding a sword for a short time or till Zack let go of it with both hands. It also gives Zack the skills of a master swordsman. When combined with Saizaruk it gives off a Orangish-yellow glow. #'Saikerga': (Attack) A stronger version of Saiker as it's a fussion of Tia's Saise and Zatch's Zakerga. It also does more damage than Saiker. It is also form when Zack Swipes his hands together. #'Saizaruk:' (Assist) Zack body glows orange as his natural strength speed and abilities increase 10 times for a short timt. No other spell can be call afterwords, which is why Zakersword has to be call first. When Zakersword and Saizaruk is combine it gives off a oragish-yellow glow from both spells. #'Bao Saikerga: '(Ultimate Attack) Basically like Zatch's Bao Zakerga except orange instead of yellow but still does the same effect. It comes out of Zack's mouth and it drains the strength from within like Bao Zakerga. Even though its orange, its still is the 2nd wander of the world Bao Zack inherit. #'Baofojio:' (Recovery/Assist) Zack pulls his hands streight in the air like Tia does when Saifojio appears except instead of a sword Lightning appears above Zack's hands. It strikes what ever it Zack throw at, but instead of doing damage it heals wounds and as much strength from with in that both Zack and Kimmi puts in it. #'Ra Seshield:' (Deffense) Much like Tia's Ma Seshield that is a disk that strength determine on how much strength from with in is put it it. But when a attack hits it, it is repel back at the attacker with electric charge added to the attack for extra power against the enemy like Zatch's and Zeno's Rashield. It is formed through Zack's hands like Rashield. #'Giga Raseioshi:' (Deffense) Raseioshi that surrounds the opponent and not only bounces attacks back at the enemy but also if the enemy tried to attack they get shocked from the inside. #'Chajiru Baofodon:' (Ultamate attack) Like Tia's Chajiru Saifodon except its fueled by Zack's determination not anger. The more determine Zack is the stronger the spell becomes. This spell is Zakersword hovering over Zack's hands. #'Teosaiker: '(Attack) Powerup version of Saikerga. #'Giga Zakersword: '(Attack/Assist) stronger Zakersword that can increase and decrease in size, at Zack's will. #'Chajiru Baoshield:' (Defense) A giant claw similar to Bao Saikerga appears from Zack's hand that can block even an Ultimate Attack spell. (Just like Zatch's Baou Kurou Disugurugu except orange, and used as strong in defense as Tia's Chajiru Seshirudon) #'Saikerzem: '(Assist) Orange energy a ball that gathers up electricity of the object. When an offensive spell is cast, the stored electricity explodes and increases the power of any of Zack's if multiple Saikerzem are cast and stored in separate objects, an electric spell will be redirected to the closest object charged with a Saikerzem and growing more powerful due to absorbing the previous Saikerzem, especially useful if the enemy is charged as the attack will home in on them. Also known as "chain spell" #'Ganreizu Zaker:' (Attack) Gun appeares that fired many Zakers at the target like Zatch's Spell. (I thought I add one of Zatch's later spells to go with Zaker, and since Zack had Zaker, Ganreizu Zaker would go great with it) #'Baou Chajiru Disugurugu:' (Super Attack) Zack summons another Bao Saikerga's claw like Chajiru Baoshield but he can control it with his hand and use it for an attack instead of for defend. If Chajiru Baoshield is still active when this spell is launch the claw goes from defense to attack. Also if Chajiru Baofodon is activated while this spell is in use the claw grabs the Zakersword for an attack. #'Maazu Saikerdor: '(Attack/Defense) Orange Ball of energy that has the ability to deflect enemy attacks. When it comes into contact with the enemy, it pulls them inside and electrocutes them. #'Excelles Saikerga: '(Super Attack) Zack swipes his hands together firing a massive Saikerga in a form of an arrow. #'Rima Baou Chajiru Disugurugu:' (Attack/Defense) Zack summons two dragon claws that can block attacks like Chajiru Baoshield, but he can also use it in his control to attack including some Kong Fu while remaining in control of the spell. (2nd best results of his nature of power training next to his shin level spells). #'Jio Chajiru Saikerga: '(Ultimate Attack) A massive orange dragon that is similar to Bao Saikarga. This dragon is more snakelike, and has diamonds decorated on its body. The head has four pointed sides sticking from it. It rams the enemy and sends it flying. #'Shin Chajiru Bao Saikerga' (Shin Level) Summons a colossal lightning dragon with multiple heads, spikes jutting out of its neck, and gigantic claws similar to that of Baou Chaaru Disugurugu The dragon heads proceed to basically devour the target with its humongous fangs, engulfing it with its claws. Zack's version of Zatch's Shin Beruwan Bao Zakerga (Only in Zackary Bell) #'Shin Baofojio' (Shin Level) Zack can direct 2 Baofojio's at who ever by aiming with his hand and a third one can hit him and Kimmi. Shin Baofojio can recover the body and strength from within at its fullest. (Only Appears in Zackary Bell)